girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Geisha
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Master, don't hurry! I didn't finish my makeup yet..." - After obtaining her. "There are men that put beautiful women above the empire. But to conquer beautiful women, you'll need an empire first!" "Love and greed are uncontrollable feelings!" "The mind of a man loves the heart of a woman, but his eyes love only her beauty!" "Women like their men being bad boys, but not looking bad at all!" "The important thing about the White Horse Prince isn't the horse, but the prince!" Battle "Uruwashi...watashi no koto kashira" - On selection. Interactions "You are such a fool!" - Touch. "It's soft, master" - Kiss. "Hentai!" - Massage. Intimacy Visit "How dare you come in as you wish?" Come Across "It'd be a merry ghost after died under hands of beauties." "Hey, are you coming along with my lute's song?" "Or you come because of my good look?" "Why stop speaking?" "Anyway, whatever drives you here, I allow you to stay for a while~" About Aquaris "Aquaris? What a girl is she?" "Moe can be used to describe her. She's also vigorous and kind." "That's the reason why I am willing to accompany you with her together." "No! Not accompany! I just come by and don't want to see you bullied." "Umm, but, how dare you mention other girls in front of me!" Lute is Life "This is Chinese lute..." "My mother kept me learning that while I was young. I exist as long as it exists." "So how can it sound bad?" "I keep it wherever I go." "Hum, my lute is important than anyone!" Prince charming "Bread is essential. How can one be called prince charming without being charming?" Besides, man is but a creature who only cares for beauties, so nothing is more important than to be beautiful!" "What? I'm just kind?" "No!" "well..." "Hum! It doesn't matter if it's you who said that." How Am I "How can one not make any progress for this long time?" "Sigh~ It seems that I need to protect you as long as I can." "Hum..." "What's the problem with your smiles?" "You are moved, aren't you?" "Nobody except you can be treated by me like this." "You are honored to be the first one." Present "Hum, my lute shall be yours." "Hum, I don't mind at all." "I am not sad at all!" "But thing becomes easy now that I will just perish once you disappear." "Hum, I'm not saying that you are so important!" "Hey! It is because that you hold my lute!" "...that you become so appealing to me." Make Promise (Engagement) "You claim that you will be with me no matter what I'll look like?" "Laugh..." "I am not touched by you!" "Hum, although you have no kingdom and no charm, I'd like to be reluctant to accept you." "Aha~ I will be together with you from right now~" "Haha, how come I be happy? Hum~<3" Special Gift "It's not because I want to give this to you,it's just because it'd be a waste if I keep it myself." Gifting "I have too many of this,you are not interesting at all." - When disliking a gift. "Thank you" - When liking a gift. "This... I can see that you really spent time on it." - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1 |skinCard = 1}} Category:1 Star Category:Intelligence Category:Rear Category:Milerra Category:Awakened